


Please

by Anubis_The_Caretaker



Series: SZNSFW 2018 [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Desperation, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis_The_Caretaker/pseuds/Anubis_The_Caretaker
Summary: Shen is being mean.





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story for day 2 of SZNSFW week - desperation

“Shen please,” Zed whimpered his entire body tense.

Seeing Zed beg was one of Shen’s favorite things anymore, the other man was always so forceful and full of pride that hearing his beg was something to live for.

“Shen, please!” Zed whined again his hips bucking up as he tried to get more friction on his neglected dick, a shudder going through his entire body as the sensitive member brushed up against something if only briefly.

Pulling away Shen chuckled running a hand over Zed’s leg. He looked down at the other man, laid out naked before him, hands tied up with a cloth that matched his eyes in color. Covering his skin was a thin layer of sweat from the tension and shudders that moved through his entire body. 

“Keep begging Zed and maybe I will give you what you want,” Shen stated with a smirk getting a groan from the other man who looked like he was about to break with how his muscles tensed and relaxed.

“Shen you are cruel and you make me miserable,” Zed growled tugging at the cloth slightly and bucking his hips once more in attempt to get some friction.

“That’s not begging, here let me give you a little taste of what you will get,” Shen responded calmly his hand slowly wrapping around him and rubbing softly making Zed cry out with pleasure.

It only lasted a few second before he pulled his hand away, Zed looking about ready to cry with frustration and desperation.

“Please Shen, fucking hell let me cum I am begging you!” Zed cried out his hips bucking and his eyes closing as he tried to get back Shen’s hand onto him,”please Shen,” he whimpered once more his voice no louder than a whisper now as it cracked with need.

“I guess since you asked so nicely,” Shen chuckled and reached down to slowly stroke him, his hand not moving away this time, instead picking up speed.

The low throaty moan that came from Zed as he was finally allowed to orgasm was like music to Shen’s ears and he was pleased that he could get such a reaction from the other man.

Having already enjoyed himself with the situation Shen let Zed enjoy the afterglow of the intense orgasm while he went to go get a rag to clean him up. Shen’s hand gentle on him as he cleaned him up, not wanting to cause pain from over stimulation.

“Can you untie me?” Zed asked softly, his breathing still slightly labored as he opened his eyes to look up at Shen who had just finished cleaning him up.

“I suppose,” Shen chuckled and reached up to untie the cloth, kissing Zed as he did so.

Shen laid down next to him with a smile on his face,”did you enjoy that?” He asked with a soft hum.

“I think you are an ass, but yes,” Zed huffed and turned away only to have Shen wrap his arms around him and pull him against himself.

“You were sounding pretty desperate near the end there,” Shen teased nuzzling his neck leaving soft kisses there as well.

“No I didn’t,” Zed retorted stubbornly, not wanting to admit how desperate he really was at that point.

“No matter,” Shen chuckled,”we both enjoyed it either way.”

“I suppose so,” Zed huffed and scooted closet his eyes falling shut,”I’m tired, I’m going to sleep.”

“Goodnight Zed and I love you,” Shen whispered against his neck not able to see the red that spread over the others face at the comment.

“I love you too Shen,” Zed whispered and curled in closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for how short this one was, but I want to put out something and this is what came to mind, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
